


The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: A Mages Guide To Magic [1]
Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: Blackrock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own version on how Rythian taught Zoey magic. Oh yeah, just putting it out there that this is my first work, so if it's not that good, it's because I don't really have the hang of it yet. Also this is a series of small works so hope you like it!</p><p>P.S  Will do longer works because this is tiny!!!LOL!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Hello. You probably know why your here. You want to know how the great Mushroomage came to finding her immense skills.

It all started with a wandering Endermage. Mind you, the most powerful being in the entirety off Minecraftia. As he stood on the edge of a lake, a shout came from above. It was very distinctively a female cry, ending with an almighty splash. A head bobbed up to the surface. Zoey. The mystified mage Rythian, was amazed as he recognized the face. She pushed through the water and on to the shore. They were both as puzzled as each other. Helping her up, he asked who she was, and sure enough it was who he thought it was. They set of together, the Mage with a dream of a Magical castle, and the opportunity to pass on his skills. The fire headed girl with a dream of a new Mushroom Empire, and of learning magic. Their adventure together henceforth begins.


End file.
